finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Molly Harper
Margaret "Molly" Harper is a main character and the deuteragonist in Final Destination 5. She is the girlfriend of Sam Lawton and a survivor of the North Bay Bridge collapse. Unlike the other survivors, she was never meant to die on the bridge, and was therefore not on Death's list. Molly was the sixth survivor of the bridge collapse to die. Biography Molly lived in New York, and worked at Presage Paper's local sales division. She was dating Sam Lawton, but breaks up with him so he will pursue his dream of going to Paris to be a chef. She has a Scottish accent. ''Final Destination 5'' Molly is on her way to a business retreat with her colleagues when Sam has a premonition that the bridge they're crossing will collapse, killing everyone on it, except for Molly who he manages to get safely across the bridge. Sam convinces Molly to leave the bridge with him shortly before it collapses as he predicted. Days later, Molly meets with the other survivors at the memorial service. Later, Sam stops by Molly's house so they can talk, and she reveals the reason why she broke up with him was so he would pursue his dream of going to Paris to be a chef. When Sam says he turned down the job so he could be with her, she convinces him to go without her. The next day, Molly returns to work where she shares a drink with Sam, Peter, Nathan, and Olivia. Afterwards, Sam convinces Molly to go to Paris with him. After learning about Isaac's death they rush to the Ming Yung spa where they met the mysterious William Bludworth who explains that Death is still after the survivors, and if they wish to cheat death they must kill someone else and take their remaining lifespan. Molly and Sam rush to warn Olivia who has gone to the eye doctor to treat her myopic vision, but they arrive too late. The next morning, Molly finds Sam trying to figure out the order of how they died on the bridge, and they deduce that Nathan is going to be next. Molly and Sam rush over to find that Nathan has accidentally killed his co-worker Roy Carson in a warehouse accident. Moments later they witness the death of their boss Dennis. Afterwards, Molly tries to convince Sam not to go to work, but Sam assures her that maybe something doesn't want him to die, since he received the vision of the bridge collapse. Later that night, Sam reserves the restaurant for a date with Molly. An insane Peter interrupts their date, and attempts to kill Molly as he was jealous that she survived instead of Candice. Jim Block arrives shortly after, but is shot by Peter. Nonetheless he continues to pursue Molly and Sam to remove any witnesses. Just as Peter is about to stab Molly, Sam intervenes by stabbing him in the back with a large skewer. In theory, this intervention added Molly to Death's list, since she was saved by a person on Death's list from someone who was not. However, Peter had only gotten his name erased from the list moments before. Because of that, it is entirely conceivable that Death itself would have saved Molly if Sam couldn't have done so. 'Death' Two weeks later, Molly and Sam board Flight 180 to Paris. As they take their seats, she watches Alex Browning and Carter Horton fight and get thrown off the plane with several others. When the plane takes off Sam starts seeing the same omens he saw before the bridge collapsed. The plane then begins to break apart in mid-air, and Molly is sucked out of the side of the plane. Sam attempts to hold on to her, but when he can't hang on any longer he lets her go, and she is bisected by the horizontal stabilizer. Signs/Clues *Molly tells Sam she wants the window seat. *In the premonition, Sam gets cut in two by a sheet of steel, while in reality, Molly is the one who gets cut in two. *An advertisement is shown for the Easternfield Lasik Center where Olivia had gone to, on the back of Molly's magazine *The words fasten your seat belt are flashing on the plane *A model plane is seen near Sam's cubicle when she, Sam and Olivia discuss Candice's death. *The model plane and the cars in Sam's cubicle, hints the following disasters in the series that sets off the events of the first four films. *Sam and Molly's assigned seat number is at "Seat 23". It is the number in the seat configuration where survivor Clear Rivers sits. *Sam says to Molly "As long as we're together, that's all that matters." While talking about when his death will occur. *A photo of Sam and Molly was seen in Molly's house. In the photo, Molly and Sam were hugging, she was standing in front of Sam, and she died before Sam. *In the photo, Sam is holding Molly at the waist. When Molly is bisected, she is bisected at the waist. *The song Dust in the Wind is heard on the plane. *Sam sees a group of kids shouting and arguing as they leave the plane. A flight attendant states to another passenger that one of the kids had a "vision" that the plane was going to explode. *Sam cuts himself on Flight 180 just like he did on North Bay Bridge. *Her death is similar to when a girl, Lynn on a plane (casualty of Final Destination) died from being sucked out of the plane's window seat in the premonition. *During the whole movie she is timid, and doleful. Right before she dies she is a little bit carefree, and bright spirited. This may be a reference to Final Destination 2, as William Bludworth says that people are "most alive right before they die." *When Sam was in Molly's house, he looked at a picture of him and Molly, a vase was reflecting in the frame. The reflection looked like the head of an airplane. Theories * Molly's death has been very confusing to many, as she was never originally on Death's list during the bridge collapse. However, the most logical theory is this; a life cannot be taken more than once. When Peter killed Agent Block and received his life, it is possible that once Peter was killed by Sam, the life was not passed over as it had already gone to Peter. The gun fire nearly hitting Sam most likely was a warning from Death that he should be cautious. Because of this, the primary reason Flight 180 exploded and started the chain reaction was because of Sam's presence. As the explosion's primary goal was to kill Sam, this makes Molly no more than a casualty of the explosion, in the wrong place and at the wrong time. **It is also possible that, as Peter died anyways in the order he was supposed to, even after stealing a lifespan to extend his own, Death's plan was set in motion once again, which led to Sam's death, which then caused Molly's death. Appearances *Final Destination (unseen, died in plane crash) *''Final Destination 5'' (portrayed by Emma Bell) Trivia *Molly's character has many titles due to her role in the movie: **First character that was meant to survive the opening disaster, but died in another one at the end. **First female character who was not meant to die until later in the movie. **Second character to be included on Death's list after being saved from a fatal event, the first one being Brian Gibbons from the second movie. *She is similar to Lori Milligan from the fourth movie in that both of them are the girlfriends of the main protagonist, who is also the visionary, and both of them die right before their boyfriends in vehicular related accidents. *Molly's death is similar to Rory Peters' death in Final Destination 2, as both are sliced apart by something made of metal; Molly is bisected by the wing of the plane, and Rory is trisected by a barbed wire fence. *Molly's death is very confusing to many. She was never meant to die on the bridge at all and would've probably lived on had the premonition of the collapse not been interfered with. She only died on Flight 180, because Sam survived the bridge accident and saved her from Peter. It is possible that because Sam cheated death, and saved her from being killed by Peter who had just gotten his name erased from the list, Sam made her cheat death, thus putting her on the list. However, since Peter himself was on Death's list moments before, and thus would not have been able to kill Molly if Death's original plan had been followed, theoretically Molly could have been scheduled to die on Flight 180 from the beginning. *One could argue though, that Molly was suppose to die the way Olivia died had Sam gone first instead of making Molly go first. So she probably would've still died later on as one could argue that she technically was intervened from her death by Sam and Olivia. *Molly is one of the three survivors in the movies who wasn't meant to die in the major disaster, the other two being Isabella Hudson and Brian Gibbons from Final Destination 2. However, Isabella never dies, where Brian and Molly do. *In the script of Final Destination 5, she is described as: MOLLY HARPER, petite and cute.. *While Molly was having drinks with her co-workers, there's a model plane and cars in Sam's cubicle which hints the following disasters in the series that sets off the events of the first four films. *Molly is the first female leading character who was not meant to die in the major disaster. *Molly's name may be a nod to The Unsinkable Molly Brown, a woman who is known for having survived the sinking of the RMS Titanic, and later convincing the crew of Lifeboat no. 6 to return to the debris field to search for other survivors. Both have the same first name “Margaret” and go by the nickname “Molly”, and are known for having survived a disaster involving water that killed several people. Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Category:Survivors Not Meant To Die Harper, Molly Category:Presage Paper's Employees Category:Victims of Flight 180 Category:Death Intervened Category:Survivors Category:Characters Who Alternatively Survive Category:Final Destination Category:Final Destination characters Category:Hot Girls Category:Casualties Category:People in relationships